Shrek is gloryus eternal leadar
by UncleCrusty
Summary: Shreck x MLP cros-ogre. shrek gos to ponyvil and gets world dominatun
1. Wolfensten: the new ogre

AHTOURS NOSE: I dont own shrek or pone it belong to dreamwork and habro

one day shrek was walk in his swwamp when he thougt 2 hard about onions having layer. he though "if onion have layer then how does it look at plank scale it must not be observ as coninuous cuvaceous sexy onion layer butt insted is not observ accurate enouhgt so is pixelated shit jpeg' he thought. suddenly illuminatey apeared "SHREK YOU HAVE StolEN MY SECRET THat YOu NOt IN GOOD ENOUGH COMPUTER FOR CONTINUOUS LAYER ONION" sed illuminati "so I BANISH YOU¡1¡" Shrek woke butt not in swamp ne more he now in strange place. "Le'ts look ogre here thought shrek" wen sudenly he noticed there was pones everywhere. What are you doing in MY SWAMP¿¡ shrek assed them very loud even though this not look like his swamp. they ran aware very scare of big green OGRE. shrek was confuse and walked forward to eventuly burst through door. BETTER OUT THAN IN I ALWatYS SAY sed shrek procedding to throw the inhabitants aout window.

MEANWHILE

twiglit sprinkl was making pizza because it good yes. spik was watch and sed "papa john is butter than dominos scrub". twilit sad 'yes i no thats why this is genune papa jons experiense I makeing' sudddenly they hear loud crash and look it is shrek! they are grab by large ogre hands and removed from premesis. they herd him yell they are betr out than in so they go cry in dumpstr to keep warm from cold wather.

Shrek picks up fresh piza and examins with omnishint ogre eyes "ogres are not like cakes." he thinks butt "ogres are like onions". the genuine papa jons experience has onions so it worthy of big green himself. Shrek wips out might eshrekct shrok and faps furiusly on pizza "SPECIAL DELIBERTY¡!" he yels in pleasure as thick onion juce covers pizza. sudnly pizza glows WHOAH NELLY sed shrek as pizza begins to talk and swirl around room "Congratulations shrek you have completed great game now you are fuhrer". then it disapeard but shrek was now wearing some swag ogre bling and harbord idealis thoughts of socialist labor. ""I am fuhrer now"" sed shrek and he used mighty ogre power to summon masive 1000000000 ton onion and infused with sanic power to hit plante at one hudred fasts/h (or 789523 mph you ignant americans) and it cause 297734 tsar bombba power on planet and all pone died.

except one pone surviv it is celeste the magic sun hors. celest went 2 shrek "why you kill my frends you bad gremlin" "i not gremlin i MIGHT OGRE" sed shrek "It's ogre lasseh" he sed beating chest. he then open chest to get magic gun he point at hors an fire "BANG"" celeste died

I now deem this planit my eternal SWAMP REICH sed Shrek with his might ogre voice. Shrek made big thron where he sat and then cloned himself to mkae a good army of shrek. the shreks used their fist of socalis laber to erect great monuments to there great ogrelord. he got bore one day so clond some pones with papa jons power and made them servic his glory shrok. he then sent them to gulag

Shrek now used illuminatey secret and torturd soles of pones to make glory compresd onions and export to other univers the gdp of shrek reich skyrocket now! Shrek now had shower in the cash money and cleand his great mini fuhrer wiht soggy 10000$ bils. "think of how many papa jons i can by now " he tought

sendenly! lommeynati cam back 'NO IS RIGTFULY MEIN I TAK BACk I REBANSIH YOU' "No laddeh" sed shrek "you need to czech yourself"... 'before you SHRek YOURSELF!' and then shrek fired migty load onto imulinaati and he fal into grond and dead. HAHA you dead like farqaud you dumb stupid scrub shrek laffed. he take body and put in back in tim to dumpster with sad twilit and spik "BETTER IN THAN OUT I ALLWAYS SAY! haha"

then shrek looked at the empty pizza bockses and thought they need purpus so he filled them with moist golden founten from his monolith shrock. "smels like ammonea" he thoguht mmm tasty. butt then he lost focus when onion catch fire "OH NO" but it was a gnetle fire and filled room with onion smok. shrek breethed it AWWWYEAHHHHH. shrek got so fuking high on that dank shit and kept feedng fire till it had 420 onions blazin in it. "NOW RIECH FORT GLORIOUS HOTBOX OF MY OGRE POWER" sed shrek so fucking baked. all thge shrek clons enterd fort to join great fuhrer in getting super toasted it was great.

the high shreks gatherd round to sing anthem of glory reich:

"

The flag on high! The ranks tight close!

The Shreks march with quiet, steady step.

Comrades shot by the Red Front and reactionaries

March in spirit within are ranks.

Comrades shot by the Red Front and reactionaries

March in spirit within are ranks.

"''

Shrek aplod VERY GOOD YES¡11 they hoisted glory ogre flag an thus eguestria was conker.

they used the pee from the boxs and got a big cee and morphed into masterrace PC "now we can play gaems"so they got emulator and pirate "Shrek: Extrra large" (best gaem) and palay together late into nite. at sunrise shrek reeched out with super eshrek shrok to move sun and mun to make it change 2 day. now best planet is the SWAMP REICH and shrek also grows weed now to make more cash muney sellin it and hotboxin every day. shrek stil needed to buy the papa jons though

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. part 2 lots of pizza

shrek bought all the pizza in real univers and made pizza singularty it was great.


End file.
